Crossing Swords
by TheSpikeGuru
Summary: After a freak accident while fighting a villain, Jenny finds herself in a new dimension. Something's wrong with the new dimension, however. The only way she can find her way back is with the help of a man named The Batter. First fanfiction. Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome. This is a collaboration with FlaffablyEvil: /u/4370818/FlaffablyEvil


**AN: This is my first fanfiction, so please don't flame.**

**Rated T for strong language. Blame Dedan, and a little bit of the Batter, but mostly Dedan.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OFF or My Life As A Teenage Robot. All rights go to Mortis Ghost and Rob Renzetti respectively.**

It was a sunny day in Tremorton. However, this did not mean it was a peaceful day, for there was crime afoot.

"Predictable as always, Mysterio," a voice came from the bank. The bank suddenly flashed blue a few times, and a black figure smashed through the door and into a brick wall.

The figure stood up. He had a metal face, and his eyes were covered by a red mask. He was wearing a black cape and a matching top hat. He had white gloves, and was holding a black cane on his other hand. A rose was pinned to his cape.

"You insult me, Madame XJ9! Perhaps a card trick will cheer you up!" he said in a French accent.

Global Response Unit XJ9, otherwise known as Jenny, flew out of the bank as Mysterio launched five oversized playing cards towards the door's remains. They exploded upon hitting the walls, but no one else was in the bank, so no one was harmed.

"Curses! Perhaps I will have to get my hands dirty!" Mysterio flicked his cane, and it transformed into a sword. He charged at Jenny, who retracted her arm into a large buster sword. The two clashed.

Mysterio swung his sword at Jenny's head. She ducked and stabbed at Mysterio's stomach. He jumped back, and Jenny smacked him on the head with the flat of her blade. He crumpled to the ground.

"It seems I have been defeated... Now to make my quick getaway!"

Mysterio pulled out a device that looked like a calculator. He entered some numbers on it, but Jenny didn't see what he entered specifically. Not knowing what else to do, Jenny quickly connected herself to a nearby hydrant and blasted the calculator with a stream of water.

The calculator started sparking.

"You imbecile!" Mysterio exclaimed. "That was a teleportation device! And you just made it malfunction!"

Jenny's eyes widened. "How do you turn it off?"

"You don't! Now we're going to end up who-knows-where!"

"Wait, why _me_?" Jenny was confused.

"I am taking you with me!" Mysterio yelled, grabbing on to Jenny's wrist. She tried to break free, but he had a grip like iron. Seconds later, there was a flash of bright light as Jenny and Mysterio disappeared.

Jenny's eyes opened. "System rebooting," her vision read.

She slowly got up. "What... where am I?" She noticed Mysterio in scrap metal in a nearby ocean. "So much for him..."  
Upon a closer look, however, Jenny noticed that the water was made of plastic. She observed the ground, which was an odd yellow color. Her scanners read it was made of metal.

"This is weird..."

There was a path ahead. Jenny tried to fly, but her boosters weren't working. They had been damaged during the teleportation. Jenny sighed and walked up the path.

Eventually there was a house in sight. There was a ladder to the left of the house, and a door to the right. However, the right door was blocked by a yellow object.

A white cat walked out of the house. He had a suspicious grin like a Cheshire cat.

"Another one?" the cat asked. "Zone 0 appears to be receiving a considerable amount of visitors. Nevertheless, I shall introduce myself. I am the Judge, and I am aching to learn your name, dear robot."

Jenny considered this. The Judge didn't seem openly hostile. "I'm Jenny. Nice to meet you, Judge."

"Likewise," The Judge replied, still smiling. "If I may inquire, what leads you to Zone 0?"

"Nothing," Jenny replied. "I was fighting someone, but he activated a teleporation device. The next thing I know, I'm here, and he's in scraps in the... plastic water. What's up with that?"  
"That is a tale for a different time," The Judge replied. "I see you are not openly malevolent, so I will assume you wish to return home."

"Yes," Jenny replied.

"I cannot do this, unfortunately, but I have knowledge of a character who may possess this ability. She is called The Queen and reigns over all of the zones."

"OK... how do I find this 'Queen' person?" Jenny asked.

The Judge replied, "I wish I knew. However, there is someone – ah, I forgot about him. I hope he is the patient type, as I have kept him waiting for a considerable amount of time. Follow me if you wish."  
The Judge walked up the ladder as if he was clinging to the walls. Jenny hesitated, but shrugged and followed him.

When Jenny reached the top of the ladder, she saw The Judge talking to a man about her height. He looked like a baseball player, complete with a striped shirt, a baseball cap, a bat slung over his shoulder, and running shoes. He had pale, white skin and all of his clothes were in black and white.

"I understand," the man said. Then he noticed Jenny. "Who is this?"

"This is an automaton by the name of Jenny," The Judge introduced. "She was thrust in here in a rather uncouth manner by a villain she was fighting."

The man walked to Jenny and held out his hand. "Pleased to meet you," he said. "I'm The Batter. I've been assigned to a sacred mission – purify all of the zones. They are all corrupted by specters."

"Specters? You mean like ghosts?" Jenny was confused.

The Batter nodded. "Well, some of them are ghosts. Some others take different appearances, from shrunken heads to whales."

"Whales?" Jenny giggled a little.

The Batter smiled. "I think you and I will get along fine."

"Excellent," The Judge said. "Now, soon you will reach a red object. It is a cube, hovering in midair, as you have likely noticed. Nevertheless, you will be able to differentiate it from similar ones by the contrast of bad taste it imposes on your view of its clashing color, defying any sensible course of plastic arts.

"However, do not judge it too quickly, because despite its criticisable appearance, this red cube is of undeniable use. Aside from rendering you the entirely of your health and energy, it is capable of sending you to the nothingness. The nothingness is a lieu of transition outside of space itself, where you can travel from one point to another at the speed of light. I now invite you to try it out, in order to discover locations more populous than this deserted land. Open your wings, my dear companions, and hurry away towards the following zones without hesitation! Your only enemy is the fear that will grab you."

"Okay," The Batter said. Jenny giggled at the straightforward answer.

"Do not worry, I too travel a lot through the different zones of the world. We will newly meet one another eventually without a doubt," The Judge said. Then his face lit up. "Ah! By the by, take this. This object of a curious name will be the key that permits you to enter zone 1."

He held out his paw. He was holding a small square rectangle with a strange symbol on it. It looked like a line in the shape of a fishing rod with a circle at the end.

"That's a Leo-card," The Batter explained to Jenny. "This world references the Zodiac symbols a lot."

"I see," Jenny replied, although she was still confused.

The Judge walked away, clearly satisfied. The Batter and Jenny looked at each other and nodded.

"I'll take the lead," The Batter said. He walked down a nearby staircase. Jenny followed him.

After several flights of staircases, the duo eventually reached an opening in the wall. They entered the opening, and sure enough, there was a red cube ahead.

"Traveling through the nothingness is going to feel a little strange the first time around," The Batter warned. "You'll get used to it, though."

"Okay." Jenny touched the cube, and she felt energy surge through her body. The Batter did the same.

"To Zone 1," The Batter announced, holding the Leo-card up. The red cube flashed, as the two were transported through space and time to Zone 1.


End file.
